


New Year's Eve (Alternate

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [12]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: It practically the same as the other New Year's Eve one that I did although Connor isn't dead, and I didn't cry while writing it.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 23





	New Year's Eve (Alternate

New Year's is a time where many people celebrate.

Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen are no exception.

The two had been dating for about a year and a half at this point and couldn't be happier.

They were currently cuddled up on the couch in Evan's living room while talking about random topics with a playlist of random song the pair loved was playing in the background.

"You know," Connor started "I've always wondered what someone like you is doing eating your time with someone like me. I mean you're this sweet, caring, and amazing person. And I'm the kid who got called school shooter that almost everyone feared."

"Con," Evan moved to a more comfortable position to face his boyfriend and cupped his face with one hand. The other was holding Connor's. "I fell for you because I opened my eyes and saw past your reputation and what Jared said about you and saw through to the sweet, caring, and amazing person that you are." He then leaned in and kissed the boy.

When they broke apart Connor had almost started to cry. "What did I do to deserve you? That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me."

Evan snuggled up to Connor and the two sat in a comfortable silence with the playlist still going in the background.

Seasons Of Love came on and Connor stood up and grabbed Evan's hand asked: "May I have this dance m'lady?"

"Of c-course, the pleasure i-is all mine," Evan giggled.

~~~

This is how Evan Hansen and Connor Murphy ended up slow dancing on New Year's Eve, and how the two woke up tangled up in each other's arms.


End file.
